Unbelievable
by foreverdreams3
Summary: Derek does something awful to make Sam and Casey break-up...he tells her he loves her! She feels the same. What happens next? Dasey!


Unbelievable

Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek or Unbelievable by Kaci Brown.

Rating: K+

AN: I wrote this story a few months ago. Its kind of...weird, I guess. The characters may also be sort of OOC, especially Casey. Anyways, I hope you like it. :) Please review.

Derek POV

Casey. Sam. Casey and Sam. Together. Like, as a couple. In love.

It makes me sick. How could they do that? I told Casey not to date him and did everything I could to make them not like each other. I even told Sam about the "male code" and how it very clearly states that sisters of your friends are off limits. Stepsisters included. It worked for awhile, but it wore off pretty fast when he told Casey that's why he couldn't be with her.

It's been about a month or two since they started dating and they both seem happy, but I'm not. The longer they're together, the angrier I get. I just couldn't and wouldn't take it. It was a Friday night and Casey had just gotten home from her date with Sam, when I decided I was going to do something about them. Now. I didn't know what I was planning on doing, but whatever it was, it had to work. Hopefully, something would pop into my head when I got in her room.

I waited until I heard Casey come up the stairs and close her bedroom door before I went to knock on it.

"Come in." Casey said sounding happy.

"Case, can I uh, talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure, Derek. What do you want to talk about?"

She must've had a good date with Sam because this was definitely not the Casey I was used to.

Here goes nothing,"Uh, Casey...there's something I have to tell you. The reason I didn't and still don't want you going out with Sam is because...I'm in love with you."

Casey had been taking down her hair in front of her full-length mirror when I said this. She turned around and just stared at me for a minute or so. I had never heard Casey be so quiet before and it scared me. I had no idea what to expect. All of a sudden, she ran and jumped on me, knocking me down onto her bed and kissed me. Then she slowly pulled away after about a minute of making out and said, "I love you too, Derek." She then snuggled up to me and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to find Casey up and fixing her hair. Thank God it was only Saturday. When she finally noticed that I was awake and staring at her, she said, "Look Derek, about last night...I shouldn't have kissed you before breaking up with Sam, but you have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that."

There was a brief silence before she continued,"I'm breaking up with Sam today. I'm not going to tell him the truth about why we're breaking up, though. I want to be with you, Derek. Not Sam."

Then she walked over and lightly kissed me on the lips before walking downstairs and leaving me dumbfounded on her bed.

When she invited Sam over that afternoon, I stood at the top of the stairs where they couldn't see me and watched her dump him. When he left, I was not expecting to see the look on her face that I saw. It was relief and she was smiling. I avoided her the rest of the day, which was surprisingly easy seeing as Nora wanted to take her shopping for some new clothes. They didn't get home until around eleven, and I was already in bed because I didn't want to talk to her when she go back. I heard her walk up the stairs, open my door, and then close it and walk to her room.

Things went on like this for the next couple of days. Finally, I broke down and told her the truth. It went something like this:

Casey had come into my room to see if I was still up. I was sitting on my bed and she came over and leaned in to kiss me. I pulled away and told her that we needed to talk. She looked fairly calm, considering that that was a classic break-up line.

"I lied, Casey." Casey just rolled her eyes and said,"What about this time?"

"You." I stated simply, not expecting her to look and act the way she did.

"What do you mean?" Casey asked trying to keep the tears from falling already.

"I didn't want you and Sam to be together, so I said the only thing I could think of to make you two break up, which was, 'I love you.' I didn't think you actually loved me. I didn't think it would even work. I'm really sorry, Casey." By now tears were streaming down her face and she was just staring at me with a sad and shocked expression on her face.

Not knowing what I should do and feeling incredibly akward, I stepped towards her, about to hug her, when she just looked down at the floor and walked into her bedroom and slammed the door. She didn't say a word. I was used to us fighting, screaming, and yelling insults at each other, but the silence...I wasn't used to the silence. Breakfast the next few days was very akward and she didn't look or speak to me or anyone else really either. About five days after I had last talked to her, the doorbell rang and I was surprised to see Sam there. I was even more shocked when he told me Casey had called and asked him to come over.

A few seconds later, Casey came rushing down the stairs in this super-tight, baby blue dress with her hair slightly wavy and with a little bit of make-up on. I looked over at Sam, whose mouth was hanging open and was about to smirk, when I realized mine was doing the same thing. I quickly shut it noticing that Casey's eyes had been glued on Sam the entire time and probably hadn't even realized I was in the room. Sam said,"See you, Derek," and I took that as my cue to leave.

I walked upstairs, but not all the way deciding to stay and see what happened. I heard Casey ask Sam to sit down and talk with her for awhile. Casey did most of the talking and she pretty much just said that she was sorry and that she shouldn't have broken up with him and that she wondered if they could get back together. I knew Sam well enough to know that he was going to say no...or at least I thought I did. The next thing I know, there's a full blown make-out session on the couch and I felt extremely jealous.

I couldn't take this. I just sat there watching them, feeling my heart keep breaking more and more. Was it possible I actually did love Casey? Finally, my dad walked in, which caused Sam to decide he should probably get going. I was glad. I thought I hadn't loved Casey, but if I really didn't, why did it hurt so much to see her kiss another guy. All Casey talked about for the rest of the night was "Sam this" or "Sam that." Sometimes even, "Sam is so adorable." What hurt me the most was when I heard her on the phone with him before bed. She giggled about something he said and then she said, "I love you," and hung up the phone.

Casey started talking to me again and I didn't realize how much I had missed talking to her. The days went by and she was all I could think about. I knew I had screwed up with what I did before because now, I really did love her. I knew she wouldn't believe me if I told her, but it was the only thing I could think of, so it had to work. That night after everyone had gone to bed, I went into her room and told her how sorry I was and how much I really did love her and must've always loved her.

After my "big confession," she walked over to her dresser and grabbed a cd and handed it to me.

"I made this for you. You'll get it once you hear it." Then she turned off her lights and told me to shut the door on my way out. I went to my room and instantly listened to the song. It was Unbelievable by Kaci Brown.

I wish you didn't love me I wish you'd make this easy It was love that caught me Now it's fear that keeps me with you I want to be by your side So I can close my eyes To the growing emptiness inside that kills me When I'm with you You try to break me Try to hate me So you can fall out of love You want to make me believe that I'm crazy That I'm nothing without you

It's unbelievable but I believed you Unforgiveable but I forgave you Insane what love can do That keeps me coming back to you You're irreplaceable but I'll replace you Now I'm standing on my own Alone

I feel you in my shadow My heart feels cold and hollow No matter where I run I see Your eyes always follow me You try to hold me Try to own me Keeping something that's not yours You want to make me Believe that I'm crazy Make me think that you're the cure

It's unbelievable but I believed you Unforgiveable but I forgave you Insane what love can do That keeps me coming back to you You're irreplaceable but I'll replace you Now I'm standing on my own Alone

You're still haunting me In my sleep You're all I see But I can't go back Cause I know it's wrong For us to go on And I'm growing strong To confront my fears

It's unbelievable but I believed you Unforgiveable but I forgave you Insane what love can do That keeps me coming back to you You're irreplaceable but I'll replace you Now I'm standing on my own Alone

Casey was right. I did get it. I completey got it. It said that what I did was unfbelievable and unforgivable, but she still forgives me. I went to her room to see that she was now sitting up in her bed with the light turned back on, reading a book. She looked up when she heard me enter. All she managed to get out was, "Do you get it now?" before my lips pressed against hers and she pulled me onto the bed with her. Pulling back slowly I had to make sure of something.

"So, you forgive me?"

"I'm starting to." We started kissing again, but I pulled back once more.

"What about Sam?"

"I told him what you did to me and he said that he thought that you really did love me, so we decided to make you jealous."

"Oh," He said before she kissed him again.

He pulled back again," Did you seriously have to make-out with him on..." Casey shut Derek up by kissing him. This time he didn't pull away. 


End file.
